


A Broken Minion

by OMEGA1979



Category: Despicable Me (Movies)
Genre: Death, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979





	1. Chapter 1

Every time Kevin looked in a reflective surface, all he could see was that terrible purple face, one minute he was tucking the girls into bed whilst Jerry was singing them a lullaby, and then he had to decide to play that game of golf. As soon as they were all outside, suddenly they were targeted, and because of a cat, he was fighting with Jerry, because Jerry was a coward and scared of cats...then the light came, and they were taken away and Kevin didn't understand why.

He thought, the moment he arrived at the Island, that it was a holiday from the Boss, the Boss always did nice things for them, at times he acted mad, but he was always there for them. Kevin knew Gru was a villain, and he didn't mind that because he was nice to them.

And the Island was nice; they had bananas and ice cream and hula competitions, and he never wanted to leave, when the water bubbled beneath him, and he fell down the hatch, he wasn't that bothered, he thought it was all part of the game. Tom was opposite him and looked fine too, then Dr. Neferio gave him an injection, and then he wasn't. Tom had changed, and just looked stunned, whilst all Kevin could do was laugh…why did he laugh? Did he think it was funny, and before it could register the same thing happened to him?

He remembered the rage, as he was thrown into a cage, which he tried to bite through, with several others of his brothers, there were too many, as if the beach had been taken…and they must have. Kevin didn't know himself then; he didn't know anything, until he was dragged from the cage by Neferio, tied to a chair and then he saw the Boss.

He tried to call out, but all he could think off was how hungry he was, as El Macho dropped the metal things, he remembered the police car...from when the Boss used to outrun them, and the teeth were crunching on the metal as he swallowed it, and the guns shooting into him. They should have hurt him, but it didn't hurt him, neither the bomb which exploded inside him which filled his stomach, but still left him hungry…his stomach still hurt ever since that night.

No matter how much he filled it with ice cream and cake, it wouldn't go away. He saw Gru his Boss looking horrified, at him but knowing who he was, he wanted to scream at the Boss, but it came out strange, then the Boss walked away from him, then El Macho went away and came back with a pretty thin girl. She smelled nice, and she looked at him horrified too, as she swore at Neferio and the new Master, who ordered Kevin to get Gru...by any means necessary. Kevin had to go there, because his new Master had told him too, something inside him was telling him to obey Master and not Boss Gru, why he wasn't sure

All the other Minions had bounced back, and at night he could hear them happy and singing, some had even developed a fondness for that horrible jelly the Boss had made and what he knew had turned them back.

All they saw was they were home and safe...all Kevin saw was the look on Agnes's face when he had burst through the window and he wanted to eat them, that was what he hated most, that he wanted to eat the screaming girl, who didn't know him, he remembered seeing his reflection as the purple monster as he chased Kyle, and didn't know who it was.

He remembered as he punched through the glass and saw the two girls and he still didn't know who they were until he tried to eat the fluffy toy, and then he saw the reflection in the little girls eyes as his goggles exploded from her screams, which made him want to eat her some more...then it was the three girls, all scared, but Edith looked like the ninja she always was, and then he remembered her name was Edith, and she was nice, she had given him cake at Agnes's birthday and now he wanted to eat her…he was ready to jump, and then it was cold in his arm as he became Kevin again.

And the girls were smiling, and saying his name as he smiled back, then all of them were together and all of them were trying to bring his brothers back, and they all succeeded and were smiling. Phil was back, and Jerry and then El Macho turned into a purple beast, and they all brought him down together and celebrated, apart from Boss as he had to save the pretty girl, who he later learned was called Lucy. The Boss liked her; his face went red when she was around, and the girls liked her and Dave liked her. Dave had written several poems about her and as Kevin looked at Dave sleeping, knew he was dreaming about her.

Kevin's dreams were about purple monsters, and they wouldn't go away. as he left the Minion nest, as all Minions slept together, and made his way up to the kitchen. He wanted to see if there was something to eat, something that wouldn't hurt.

It was three in the morning, so he thought he would be alone, and he wanted to be alone but there was the Boss sitting at the table, scribbling away on one of his latest ideas. Kevin saw the plans and wondered if it was more jams and jellies, and began to back away as he didn't want to see the Boss...to see the look of horror in his eyes again.

As he stepped back, his footsteps were light, but not enough for Gru, who looked up and turned in his direction frowning "Kevin", Grufinally said, recognising him as he obeyed and stepped more forward, Kevin gulped, waiting to be told off as Boss placed his paper down and looked at him, his eyes drawing in closer together as his lip twisted. Kevin waited to be told off, even though the Boss had never done it, but he was waiting for it as he was the Minion who had tried to eat his daughters. Instead Boss just asked almost gently, in the same voice he spoke to his girls "Are you all right?"

Kevin wanted to lie, but you couldn't lie to Boss as he shook his head and as he did the tears began to spill from his eyes, "What is it?" asked Boss, as Kevin could her how concerned he was, as he tried to explain, but the Boss spoke strange words to Kevin, so he had to explain through his body actions, as he raised his hands into a claw like, and gave the impression of that sound.

That terrible purple evil sound that was haunting him, as he cringed waiting for Boss to tell him off…instead Gru ordered him to step over to him, and as he did so, Gru lifted him from the floor and sat him on the ends of the table, "You can't sleep can you?" Kevin nodded, and threatened to cry again as Gru spoke to him gently, like he was one of his daughters, the daughters he had tried to eat. "I understand, you…all of you went through something terrible, but we're all here, we are altogether" The Boss said gently, calming Kevin down as he understood and nodded at Gru, "I know it's going to take a while, but just come and talk to me if you feel scared...do you understand?"

Kevin nodded, and as he did so realised that his head hurt and winced from the small headache, which the Boss understood and got up from the seat, returning a few seconds later with a bottle of medicine, "I used this on Agnes, when she had the flu" Boss explained as he poured a small bit of pink liquid onto a teaspoons, "It will help you sleep".

Kevin did as he was ordered, and a sweet pink liquid calmed him down instantly, as he felt Gru's arms wrap around him, in a few seconds he was being laid on the couch, with a blanket being wrapped around him, "Sleep well Kevin, we will talk some more in the morning". Kevin smiled and drifted off the sleep as Gru stood up and stepped back from his sleeping Minion, he knew that Kevin had been one of the most boldest of his Minions until that day, and even though Gru didn't blame him for anything, it was clear that his little yellow helper (and for some reason the only one who could work out the wifi) was still having issues getting over it...which did beg the question if he was the only one? Gru made his mind up to talk to the Minions the next day, or maybe later on the day as he realised the time and placing the Calpol on the kitchen counter decided his latest invention could wait a bit longer as he retired to bed.

Three hours later all was silent in the Gru household until Kevin woke up with a start, it was pitch black and he could hear the sounds of Dr. Nefario in the kitchen. Ever since that day Kevin had been scared of Dr. Nefario, it was the Doctor what had given him the strange stuff that had turned him purple and evil, and even though he had turned him back Kevin felt funny around him, like the Doctor didn't care about him.

Kevin sat up, and moaned slightly from him painful head, but decided to go into the kitchen; a Minion's job was to help humans, even if they were humans he was scared of. As Kevin made him his way into the kitchen the Doctor was there, going through cupboards trying to find something, it took a few moments, but he found what he was looking for behind a box of Lucky Charms cereal. Then the Doctor realised he wasn't alone and turned to face Kevin who gulped nervously, he hadn't been around the Doctor much since that day, and the small old British man still scared him.

As the Doctor approached Kevin, he grew more nervous and his head hurt some more, something the Doctor noticed as he questioned Kevin about it, Kevin could only point to the pretty pink bottle on the side the Boss man had given him. "Well, here then", Dr. Nefario took the bottle off the side, ripped off the childproof cap and placed it in Kevin's hand "May that make you sleep". Then the Doctor picked up the object for whatever he was building for the Boss, walked past Kevin and took the tunnel back to the lair where he worked, as Kevin clutched the bottle and walked back to the couch.

There were words on the bottle he didn't understand, but he knew his head hurt more now as he poured the contents of the bottle down his throat, it tasted so nice he wanted to get more later, realising since a small bit helped cure some of his pain, then the full bottle would make it all go away. As Kevin felt drowsy almost instantly, he curled himself against a pillow and let himself drift off to sleep; he felt so much better already. The Boss didn't hate him, and the pain in his stomach and head he could no longer feel them anymore, as little by little as he closed his eyes for good all his pain slipped away.


	2. Chapter 2

Gru was taking advantage of the fact it was the weekend, to sleep late as his girls always slept late when his slumber was disturbed by a frantic scream which penetrated his house, and into his skull waking him instantly. It had been only a few days since El Macho and even though his house had been fortified, he knew that his girls could still be targets. He dived out of the room, still in his black pyjamas as he recognised the voice of Agnes, his littlest kitten and picked up the pace, it must have been a few seconds as he turned into the living room and just gasped in horror. There was his daughters; Agnes was sobbing, as his eldest Margo was trying to comfort her, whilst Edith just looked too stunned to talk. Gru noticed his Minions all looking in silence as if trying to figure out their own emotions, as all their eyes led to the couch.

Kevin was all curled up as if he was sleeping, but his yellow skin looking paler and his body motionless as realisation hit Gru, but desperate for confirmation he turned to Dave, and asked him directly if was dead? Dave just nodded, as the tears spilled from his eyes, as Gru ordered the Minions to take the girls to their room in the villain tone he hadn't used in so long.

As he approached Kevin, he was aware of how peaceful he looked, it clearly hadn't hurt, but it didn't change the fact that Kevin was dead, Gru gently picked the Minion up, aware of how light he was as he grabbed the blanket that had been sleeping on, and wrapped it around Kevin like a shroud. The last thing he did was remove the goggles that Kevin had always worn and held him to his chest.

Gru was clueless at how to proceed, in all of the years of the Minions being in his life, he had never lost one like this…he had never lost one at all, and then he saw the bottle of opened Calpol, lying empty next to the pillow and just grew confused. Gru knew he had put it away; he had a six year old daughter, so he always knew not to leave medicines lying about, as he heard the footsteps of Dr. Nefario coming into the room.

Gru turned to the Doctor and couldn't keep the grief off his face, "Its Kevin", Gru uttered fully aware at how he sounded "He ended his life". His tone was hollow, as Gru noticed the flush spreading across Nefario's face, as he tried to address the reformed-villain. "Well actually Gru, last night I came in, and he was up so I…"

Everything else was left unsaid, as Gru absorbed the information instantly "You gave it to him?" Gru was incredulous and just stared at the Doctor until Dave came into the room, his face wet with tears as he broke into the conversation with a well-timed cough. "Dr. Nefario, stay in your lab today, stay away from my girls, stay away from the Minions...and just stay away from my family". He said as he gently lay Kevin down on the couch and knew he would have to talk to his girls as expected all three of them were in a state of confusion.

They had already been through so much already over the last three years and as he walked to their rooms he tried to find the answers in advance, the Minions had been part of their lives since the day they had arrived in his life, ever since he had tried to pass them off as his "cousins", as he sat them down and explained that Kevin had gone to Minion Heaven (he was certain there was such a place) and what happened was an accident, and that everyone would miss him.

Margo being his typical eldest understood instantly and nodded stoically, whilst Edith just tried to digest the news, but little Agnes just looked confused, which Gru didn't blame her for; as he spoke to the girls he heard the Minions coming into the room, all eleven hundred of them needing the same reassurance and was grateful they were there.

As he left the room, leaving all his children to comfort one another as he walked back to the couch so see Kevin still wrapped in his blanket, as Gru went to his office, picked up the phone and dialled Lucy.

They had only been dating for a few days, but he needed to tell someone, and the dead sound in his voice, caused her to realise the urgency of the situation. She arrived a few minutes later and took the initiative to hold him close; he closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, and was grateful for her presence. He had never buried on of his Minions and had no idea what to do; Jerry and Dave did however as he looked to the side of his house, and saw them digging a hole at the bottom of the garden and understood instantly.

Lucy immediate rushed to get the girls changed into something more suitable and to comfort them as Edith burst into tears at Lucy's arrival, which made Gru remember he needed to change too.

Normally in the house, with only one bathroom for the humans, it led to conflict at bath times, but not today, as Lucy prepared the girls in presentable dresses and Gru washed and changed into his traditional black garb. As he realised the Minions had disappeared, until he looked out of the house and saw them, all standing together leading to the makeshift grave as if it was a guard of honour, as he caught the sounds of them singing.

Like so many of their songs he had no idea of the context, but caught the meaning of the melody, and felt his heart sink further. As he quickly pulled himself together, he moved to pick up Kevin's small shrouded body, and walked through the now silent house, joining Lucy at the back door with the girls all standing beside her.

Gru did notice that Lucy was holding Agnes's hand and threw her a grateful smile as he stepped past the Minions, hearing their sobbing get more intense as he came to the large hole in the ground and looked into the eyes of Jerry and Steve, who didn't even try to contain their grief.

Feeling the intensity of the Minions small eyes staring back at him, he heard their whimpers as he lay Kevin's body in the ground as gently as he could, as Jerry and Steve made a motion to begin to cover up the body but Gru gave them a look which they didn't question.

As Gru began to push the earth over the small body, Agnes's little voice suddenly broke through, "Wait", almost hesitantly she released her hold on Lucy and ran over to Gru, stepping back as she almost looked into the makeshift grave before pulling back in alarm.

Gru stepped towards his daughter and got down on his knee until she was eye level with him "What is it, kitten", he asked softly, as Agnes pulled from a pocket in her dress, a picture she had composed quickly "It's of the four of us, and some of the Minions…I didn't have time to do all of them". As she pointed out the yellow and blue squiggles, "If he has it, then he will know that we loved him, and we…" Her voice trailed off, as a fresh bout of tears overtook her and Dave reached over to grab her hand, as her sisters and Lucy came over. Gru smiled at his daughter "Its beautiful sweetheart, I'm going to put it next to him, and he will know that you loved him too", as Lucy wordlessly picked her up, as she sobbed into her shoulder, and stepped away from Gru so he could conclude his terrible task.

Gently, Gru placed the picture next to Kevin, and ignoring the trowels the Minions had used, instead used his hands as he began to scoop the earth over the dead form of Kevin, until it was completely covered, patting down the dirt as smoothly as he could, he knew he would have to make a permanent memorial, but decided to leave it up to the Minions...his brothers to decide what that would be.

Dusting the rest of the dirt off his hands, he stood up to address them all, aware of the tears that were falling from all the faces staring back at him, as he tried to find the right words to say. "What happened to Kevin, was an accident, a terrible accident that should have been avoided", as he let a brief flash of anger overtake him, which he immediately tempered…he was saving that for later. "But I know since that terrible day, when you were all turned…he had never been the same. And I know Kevin, being Kevin, being one of the strongest of all of us", a note of truth that drew nods of agreement from the Minions, "He was reluctant to tell us, how he was feeling, at how sad he really was. So that is why this cannot happen again".

Gru looked at all of his Minions, to let them know that this message was for all of them. "If any of you, feel like Kevin, if anyone of you feel sad at what has happened to him, or what happened with El Macho", a word he noticed drew a small shudder from a few of the Minions. "Then you talk to each other, and you come and talk to me, he is in Prison now and cannot hurt you. But I understand how he did hurt you…all of you. We are a family, and we will be there for each other" Gru caught his breath, and found the next words to say, "We will never forget Kevin...and how could we, but this sadness we are all feeling, will not last forever…but will we be with each other until all of us are feeling better".

The Minions and the four women in his life, all nodded in understanding, as Gru felt the small droplets of water on his head and looked as the rain begin to fall, heavily drenching everyone in seconds, as he gave a motion for all of them to go into the house.

As expected they obeyed, as Gru turned and took one long look at the small upturned earth, and tried to make his way into the house, but felt unable to walk through the door. He just sat there on the steps feeling the water soak into his bones, knowing he should get dry, but reluctant to leave Kevin alone in the garden as if by some miracle he would wake up somehow and punch through the earth smiling like he always was.

Even though Gru had gone as far as stealing the moon, and punching a shark in the face…resurrecting the dead was over his range of expertise, he had no idea how long he was out there, until Lucy joined him on the steps holding an umbrella "Agnes, wanted you to have this" she explained as she placed it over his head, as futile as it was since he was totally drenched, as Gru threw her a small smile and a whisper of thanks.

For a little while, they sat in silence; Gru had only gone on his first official date with Lucy, three days earlier. A little bistro, where they talked about their families, their favourite gadgets and it went brilliantly. Gru wondered for a second if this countered at their second date...as macabre at that was. Finally Gru spoke up "I have eleven hundred minions, and I never noticed most of them were gone", he confessed to Lucy, who said nothing at all and let him continue.

"I hardly have all of them at the same time, when it's quiet or in between crimes they go on holidays and I never asked where they were going, or where they were. I value them as employees, but I wasn't there for them when they needed me. I even gave Kevin calpol last night, just help him sleep…but it never occurred to me to stay up longer to talk to him, and that's what he needed". As Gru's voice trailed off into silence.

"It's all right Gru", Lucy reassured him, stroking his arm as he continued. "I'm a villain, I am a reformed villain, but I am still a villain…I have spent three years making sure my girls will never become targets, but it never occurred to me that the Minions could be targeted too, and by Nefario of all people".

What are you going to do with Nefario?" Lucy asked almost hesitantly, she knew exactly what she was getting into when she had fallen for Gru, and knew exactly what he was capable off…and what he had done in his past, and was relieved when Gru told her that he would sort that out later.

At Lucy's insistence, Gru stepped back into the house, and saw his daughters sitting on the floor, Agnes with Kyle who was whimpering in her lap, as she silently stroked his head, even Kyle understood the pain the family was enduring as all the Minions just sat there in a state of shock. None of them would sit on the couch, even Gru was reluctant, it was where Kevin had breathed his last breath, and it was that image that was burned into Gru's mind. As he quickly changed, Gru finally realised the time of day and the fact that no one had eaten, so decided to call for pizza, which everyone ate in silence...even the Minions which was something Gru found unnerving to say the least.

The entire evening, everyone was wrapped in their grief, with eventually the girls coming over to him for cuddles and comfort, which Gru tried to supply as Agnes drifted off to sleep in Lucy's arms, and Edith fell asleep in his. Margo, being the eldest, and his most efficient daughter assisted Gru and Lucy prepare the young ones for bed, and didn't even protest as Gru ordered her to do the same. Tonight there would be no stories, no bed time laughter as Gru and Lucy, kissed the sleeping girls on their heads and Kyle settled into his typical position on Agnes's bed, as she hugged her fluffy unicorn, subconsciously for comfort.

Leaning over Margo, still awake in her nightdress she leapt up suddenly and gave him a deep cuddle, whispering "I love you dad", something he responded to, as suddenly the air was broken by the sounds of Jerry standing outside the door, as he sang the lullaby he had sung so many times before, the one he had sung on that fateful night.

Margo, even at the age of twelve it had the same calming effect as her sisters, and she was asleep in seconds, even forgetting to take off her glasses, which Gru slid off her nose and placed next to her. Leaving the room, and leaving Jerry to finish his song, both Lucy and Gru came back into the living room, where all the Minions sat and watched him, expectantly, and Gru understood instantly.

They didn't want to be alone tonight, tonight they needed him, and he had to oblige, as he settled into the chair with Lucy sat next to him, and all evening every time a Minion cried, Gru and Lucy were instantly by their side to give them comfort, as the Minions learned to support each other. In the end, all of them fell asleep in varied positions across the room, most holding each other as each and every Minion came to terms that they would never see their brother again, as night slipped into morning and Lucy untangled herself from the arms of Gru and Dave, who had curled up on her lap and was reluctant to let her go.

She was still a member of the Anti-Villain League, and she was being interviewed for a new mission, one she was sure would interest Gru…but she would tell him about that later. As he kissed her goodbye, he was grateful her presence in his life, even though it was still new, and he knew she knew how important she was to him.


	3. Chapter 3

As the days, turned into a week, the family developed a routine; everyone missed Kevin, and there were times, where the girls would all cry uncontrollable for him, followed by the Minions.

The worst occurrence was Jerry, when he had found one of Kevin's golf balls in the garden and had become hysterical, leading to Gru holding him all night, telling him it was ok to grieve. As the Minions began to settle back in their nest, one night Gru out of curiosity (since he had always given them their privacy) crept to the nest and spied on them. They were all huddled together; arms wrapped around each other, their combined grief made easier by their dependence on each other, as Gru couldn't contain a small smile.

They all missed Kevin, but it was getting easier as the days went by, Gru even managed to squeeze in two dates with Lucy, when he realised the girls were getting better, and Agnes still didn't wake up crying in her sleep, which were the moments Gru felt the most helpless as he calmed down his little kitten.

Eventually it got easier, especially when Gru went outside to find Kevin's golf club, had been twisted into a heart shape and left on his grave along with some flowers. Soon there was laughter in his house again, gradually but getting stronger, and it seemed the family had reached their biggest hurdle for a very long time, but that left one person Gru still had to deal with, and it all came to a head on the Saturday.

It was Gru's idea for Lucy to take the girls to Super Silly Fun Land, something she understood and in truth she was looking forward to spending more time with the girls.

Even though they had become closer in circumstances less desirable, they were all fantastic, and at times she couldn't believe they were not Gru's children biologically, they all had traits of his personality and at times, such as when Margo was frustrated, she sounded just like him! She could easily see the three girls eventually growing up to become members of the VDL, she could see Margo, as a brilliant tactician and field agent, due to her organisation skills. Edith as special ops due to her ninja skills and since little Agnes was a little mistress of manipulation, she would be a perfect as one of those femme fatale spies, though Gru was so devoted to his children, he would rather die than put them in danger, or Lucy mused to herself, if they every decided to become villains, they would be perfect at that too.

As they all drove away from the house, as Margo began to tell them about the time when they had just met Gru, and he had blown up a carnival stand to get Agnes precious unicorn, something Lucy wondered if that was true or not! As Gru waved the four women in his life off, he turned his attention to the Minions; they had all just been paid and were eager to spend their hard earned spoils in the mall, as he ordered Dave to keep an eye on them, something Dave understood fully.

Dave had been one of the few Minions, who had never been turned and had become a source of stability for the rest who had, something he was very pleased about, as Gru was determined that none of them ever found themselves in the same place as Kevin and in a sea of yellow and blue, the house was finally empty, which was a rarity in itself. For a brief second, the house seemed almost unnerving being totally devoid of life, apart from Gru and of course, the other person beneath the house.

As Gru activated the tube to the deeper lair, he found himself clenching his jaw, as he came to the metal bridge overlooking Nefario's workplace. He had expected to find Nefario trying to reflect on the past week, to see him contemplating his actions in Kevin's death, instead as he stepped over the bridge, his footsteps echoing on the metallic surface he found Nefario, bent over the large vats Gru used to manufacture his jams and jellies…when he was trying to produce them, and adding chemicals, he couldn't identify. Gru watched as one red and one blue beaker were being poured into the vat as the active ingredients combines and Gru narrowed his eyes, this was not what he had been expecting at all, as his mouth twisted further. "Doctor Nefario, could you come up here please?" Gru said, in a tone, he hadn't used in a very long time, as he clamped his hands behind his back, trying to make himself as stern as possible.

Nefario looked up, and seemed to peer through his goggles, "It's a bit far Gru, can't you come down here?" Gru forced himself to drop his tone, and become more relaxed, as if one of his girls were in the room. "It will only take a second…if you don't mind", Gru practically said the last words through gritted teeth, as a second for Gru was several for Nefario who took ages getting the small lift up to Gru…which made no sense, but things always went slower for Nefario, Gru could never figure out why!

After a few minutes, Gru heard the laboured steps of the Doctor coming up behind him, as he tried to keep his tone, as relaxed as possible. "I'm just curious Doctor, what are you making down there?" he asked, gesturing to the vat. "Oh, you wouldn't believe it," the Doctor said in his typical voice, with no shred of the weight the rest of the house had carried over the past week. "I took some blood from the Minions, and found that there base DNA had been re-sequenced, and they carried trace amounts of PX-41 in their bloodstream, I've spent all week studying the ingredients and I've managed to replicate it". Nefario couldn't hide the enthusiasm in his voice as he continued. "Can you imagine, how much this would be on the black market…and what we could do with it?" Gru just blinked, but kept his composure calm as he stated "You took blood from the Minions?"

"Yeah, the little one, the one who came through the window…the one I injected first. I didn't even mean to take his blood, but then I was refilling the hypo-spray, I found a small bit…bit of an accident really", continued Nefario as it was clear to Gru he was playing out the scenario in his head, and had not even bothered to notice the expression changing on his employer "You mean Kevin?" Gru stated slowly, as Nefario nodded, "Yeah that's the one…got a bit lucky too as it didn't work on all the others, because of how we changed them back". All Gru could do, was absorb this information, Nefario had used Kevin's blood…to create a serum, which created monsters!

Anger suddenly overtook Gru, a rage filled anger, that he had suppressed for too long, but there was no one to stop him now, there was no conscience guiding him. Just him and Nefario, as Gru reached into his pocket, pulled out his freeze ray, as aimed it at Nefario, who just gasped as in the last second Gru tilted it so it flew past Nefario and hit the metal hand rail.

Nefario didn't have time to react, and Gru didn't give him the opportunity as he kicked the rail, which shattered into a hundred icy pieces, as he grabbed Nefario by the scruff off his lab coat and held him over the rail, at least twenty feet over the vat of PX-41. All Gru had to do was let go, and he wanted to, in that moment he desperately wanted too, as the Doctor struggled in protest. "Wait a minute Gru…what are you doing?"

"What am I doing…are you being serious, what are you doing? I came down here expecting you to be sorry about what you had done, to be sad, to even cry and see how you can make some amends…but instead I find you remaking PX-41…and what were you going to do with it…test it out on the Minions, again"

The look on Nefario's face indicated the fact as Gru's rage spilled over. "Oh, you have to be kidding me…again!" Nefario was silent, as Gru carried on "You know Nefario I've had some time to think about this, and something doesn't make sense, is that how did El Macho know about the Minions…unless you told him".

"Well, we needed to try it out on something, we originally tried it on dogs, but their metabolism speeded up and the dogs exploded, what else were we meant to use?" Nefario tried to explain.

"So it was you, who took all of them…the ice cream truck, the lights in the sky…it was all you…why?"

"Because they trusted me, when I took them I told them…well most of them that it was a holiday".

"To lower their guard, and to make your job easier, well that about sums you up doesn't it!"

Gru feeling the fatigue in his arm, moved the Doctor back to the platform but pushed him to the ground.

"You know Doctor, I've had some time to really think about you, and realise a few things I never even questioned. Three years ago, you were the one who called that terrible orphanage, to get the girls taken away…because you thought they were a distraction"

"Well they were, they were getting in the way of the mission," Nefario tried to explain, futilely

"But you never thought to run it by me first, and later on all three of them told me of the neglect they received in that terrible place…to the point I was ready to go over there and blow the building up"

"And did you?" queried Nefario, since this was one thing he didn't know about Gru

"No, I contacted the authorities, and they dealt with it…not that I didn't want to, but Margo made me promise not too", stated Gru through gritted teeth, it had taken quite a bit not to renege on the promise he had made to his eldest and a part of him, always regretted it. "But it doesn't change the fact that because of you they were put in harm's way…and again with El Macho"

"But I contacted you, the moment I saw he had taken Lucy", volunteered Nefario, even it was clear at this point that he was just trying to save himself and was telling Gru everything Gru wanted to hear, a notion that Gru understood, and just ignored.

"But what about the Minions, when you were conducting those experiments, luring them into a false sense of security…did you ever think about them?" Gru practically screamed in Nefario's ear, eager to hear his explanation.

"Well no, of course not…their just Minions".

Of all the answers to choose from, this was the wrong one as Gru's eyes blazed with fury.

"Just Minions…just Minions, so in your eyes they don't count that there less than human beings?"

"Well, no Gru", the full ramifications of Nefario's words were now directed back at him, and he was now suddenly worried about his life.

"You know Nefario, there is one thing I can't get from my mind, and that is something you said when you came to El Macho's, you said and I quote, "I'm happy to create an evil army to destroy the world, but nobody messes with my family"…remember those words?, well do you"

"And I meant those words too", Nefario tried to assert, clumsily.

"So, kidnapping, and torturing the Minions…so I take it, to you their not family? Because where was your conscience at that moment? And tell me this; if Lucy hadn't been kidnapped, would you have even contacted me...well tell me?"

The confirmation was in the silence, and that was everything Gru needed.

"Of course not, you would have unleashed hell on the world, and my Minions would have been the cause of all of it"

"Now Gru, we've done hundreds of crimes, over the years, and you never showed such concern before". Was the counter argument by Nefario, which did nothing to temper Gru's rage.

"But the difference was is that I made sure no one ever got hurt, unlike you" Gru stepped back from Nefario, to get some distance from the man, but close enough to kick him from the platform if he so desired.

"And did you ever wonder, at what point I was going to notice their presence, or lack of it?" Gru practically hissed, madder at himself in that moment because of the reality of not having noticed it himself, and was met with more silence from Nefario, until he found the next words.

"But Gru…it was just a Minion, and I didn't kill him…it was an accident". The voice dwindled out, as Gru tried to calm down and failed, and his next words came out in more of a mocking laughter

"Just a Minion…is that how you really think of them? Let me tell you something about Kevin, his best friend is…oh sorry was called Jerry, his favourite ice cream was rocky road and he was a golf fanatic. Yesterday I had a letter from the Renaud Country Club, asking if he was going to take part in the Coffin Cup Tournament…and they expressed more remorse at his death, then you!" Gru finished, as he caught his breath.

"But I didn't know, the medicine was going to kill him…how could I have known that?" Argued Nefario, who was coming to realise that no matter what he said it made no difference to his employer.

"No one could have known it was going to kill him, but I fully expected a man with a conscience to read the bottle, or I don't know take some responsibility for the reason Kevin was suffering in the first place. Did you actually think they could go through a trauma like that and walk out unscathed? Because of you, and your actions over a thousand of them are suffering each day. They are all scared, scared of their own shadow…and scared of you." As Gru, took a deep breath, and contained

"You know the worst thing is Nefario, when you first came to work with me, I don't know…I guess I thought of you like a father figure…someone who knew what was best for me. When you told me you were going to leave, I was disappointed…but I understood, so I was happy to let you go. But you betrayed me; you betrayed my girls and you betrayed the Minions…so what good are you to me now…well tell me?" Gru finally confessed, and for some reason felt better as he did so, as if he could let the curtain rise on the real reason he had kept Nefario around for so long.

All Nefario could do was gulp, as he took everything in, and Gru to notice, a flush appeared across his face.

"Gru, I'm sorry, I just didn't realise…", once again silence which seemed to conclude everything Gru was feeling, as he could see the sentence forming in Nefario's eyes before he spoke.

"I'll leave, I'll leave immediately", Nefario said, as he tried to push himself up from the platform, as Gru took a step forward, it was now the perfect moment to throw him from the edge, and both men knew it, as after a second Gru just looked at Nefario and to the Doctors surprise, began to laugh. It was an uncommon sight on Gru, which Nefario found more disturbing than anything else.

"Are you joking with me, you think you have the right to leave…seriously", as he began to count off misdeeds with his fingers, "First you built a rocket, to help me steal the moon, two you betrayed my girls, three you left me for El Macho, four you brainwashed and kidnapped my Minions…and so on, and finally your ineptitude led to Kevin's death".

Gru smiled, and for a second looked so evil with it, a shiver of fear crawled down Nefario's spine, as he stepped over to Nefario and leaned in closer. "Because of what you did, the Anti-Villain League wanted to take you into custody too, they even said to me that they didn't give a damn about killing someone…but they seemed to make an exception for cruelty to Minions, and endangering children, and every other villain in the industry knows too"

Nefario swallowed nervously, knowing that his very life hinged on Gru's words "So what are you going to do with me?" Gru liked the hesitation in Nefario's voice as his smile grew wider. "I agreed to keep you in custody, since no other villain on the Planet is stupid enough to hire you, but now you're here for good. You are here under my rules, whatever I tell you to do; you do. Whatever I decide to do, you do. And maybe, just maybe one day I'll trust you again, but every time you see my Minions, I want you to remember that there is a massive space where Kevin once stood, that can never be replaced and that you can never make up for…oh and whilst we're on that subject".

Gru turned from Nefario, and did the one thing he should have done, earlier as he pulled his freeze ray, and without a word aimed it at the vat beneath them. As the ice, spread across the vat it froze the accursed PX-41 instantly, as it expanded and caused to the vat to crack, and the ingredients to shatter across the floor rendering it ineffective in an instant.

As Nefario looked at the remains of the formula, he looked back at Gru, and nodded, "I understand", he said in a hollow whisper, before adding, as finally with what could only be guilt etched across his face "Gru, I am really sorry for what happened".

All Gru, could do was look at him, as finally the rage he had been feeling began finally to subside, as he replied "Yeah, me too…by the way, clean the mess up, none of the Minions want to see you at the moment". He finished the sentence in a sharper tone, ensuring the Doctor knew how serious he was as he turned on his heel and walked from the platform and the Doctor. He was sure that one day, Nefario would be forgiven, if the girls had taught him anything it was forgiveness, but that was one day…and that wasn't today.

As Gru shot up the teleport tube, he suddenly felt better about the whole thing, he knew he could have easily killed Nefario, and no one would be the wiser, but he hadn't so as he stepped from the house, into the clear daylight, he threw a glance in the direction of Kevin's grave and gave him a small note of thanks for everything.

And it was exactly at that moment, he saw the blue car of Lucy's pulling down the road, as he caught the four woman laughing together, there face filled with smiles, which he returned as Lucy parked and Edith came bounding from the car "Gru, Gru Lucy tasered a carnival barker", she claimed triumphantly as all Lucy could do was smile, slightly embarrassed by the obviously true claim "Really, well then you have to tell me all about it", Gru replied as the rest filed out of the car and along with the fluffiest teddy bear Gru had even seen which Agnes was trying to drag across the garden. In a serendipitous moment within five minutes all the Minions began to arrive back at the house, looking more relaxed and happy than they had been in a while, whilst Gru shot a look of thanks to Dave, who only gave a small nod of acknowledgment back.

As the family, minions included stepped back into the house Lucy even though it was clear she had enjoy her day bonding with the girls quickly whispered to Gru, about Nefario as he reassured her that it had all been sorted and he would never hurt them, intentionally or otherwise again. Something she didn't question further, but was defiantly relieved about as she began to tell Gru, that hitting the carnival barker with her lipstick Taser, when he had tried to con Agnes out of teddy bear was an accident…honest.

The End


End file.
